Metal or alumina ceramic osteosynthetic pins have heretofore been used clinically for remedying cut or fractured bones by inserting the pin into the marrow cavity of the cut or fractured bone and fixing the bone.
However, these osteosynthetic pins have the disadvantages of being low in elasticity, exerting no shock-absorbing action relative to the movement of the fixed bone portion and stimulating the bone to cause an inflammation or retard osteogenesis. Moreover, they have poor affinity for the living body, are not absorbable by the living body and therefore have the problem of permanently remaining in the living body after the fracture has been remedied, possibly causing contamination with bacteria or an inflammation.